resistance2027fandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Sayles
Elias 'Eli' Sayles is a soldier with the 132nd S.O.C., operational specialty Tech Com and a comrade of Derek Reese. Before Judgement Day Born at the start of the new millenium in 2000, Eli was the only child of Brenda and Tony Sayles, a middle age couple who sold real estate and worked in an engineering firm respectively. The family, like most who settled in Lexington Heights, Pasadena was strictly middle class, although Brenda and Tony had met well into their thirties and had little energy left for a second child. As a result, Eli was somewhat doted on, perhaps to his detriment, as later in life he develops a tendency for impatience. Attending Burbank Elementary School, he and his father were avid basketball fans and often went to the LA Laker's home games at Staple Park. In his youth, Eli had a penchant for building things and his father cultivated his desire by buying Eli building sets and models which would they construct together. Judgement Day Eli was eleven years old when the bombs dropped. At the time, he had been on a school trip with his fifth grade class out of Los Angeles. While he and his classmates missed the Great Burn that incinerated much of the city, they resulting EMP and fallout left them stranded. The two school teachers who had been responsible for the children, did their best to take care of their young charges, leading them back to Los Angeles in hope of reuniting the children with their families and at the same time finding their own. Unfortunately, the the journey took some weeks owing to large tracts of Los Angeles still devastated. Then the Harvesters began appearing. The near monolithic sized mechanical collectors began sweeping the dazed humans off the streets and Eli with what was left of that class of original school trippers,were captured and taken to the camps. Century City In Century City, what would become the largest human processing centre in Los Angeles, Eli was one of the few kept alive to work the disposals ovens, following the systematic termination of the human race. During this time, he learned to be something of a scrounger to stay alive. Eli learned to find things and during one of these expeditions, discovered a way out, through underground tunnels thought to have been destroyed. For years, he used this to escape the camp but always came back because in his mind, there was just nowhere to go. When he was sixteen, Eli's escaped route was discovered and sealed off. At the same time, he made the acquaintance of the then 12 year old Kyle Reese, a survivor who had lived 'on the outside' since the Judgement Day. Sayles mentored Kyle for his first few years in Century City. During this time, they'd begun to hear talk of attacks on Skynet facilities by human forces. Determined to escape and join the fight, it wasn't long before the Resistance came looking for them when Derek, Kyle's older brother led a small force into Century City to rescue him. 132nd After breaking out of Century City, Eli and Kyle joined the Resistance, specifically the 132nd, in a Tec Com unit commanded by Derek Reese as Operational Specialists. Later on, they would be joined by Timms, Sumner and finally Billy Wisher. Personality Eli has a tendency to be impulsive and he can be cocky. He can also be indifferent because the years in Century City has made him accustomed to seeing people come and go. Kyle is probably one of the few people who have remained in his life long enough to matter. Always looking for female company, Eli tries not to get attached to anyone outside his unit. He knows that chances are, the metal will get them eventually. However, he is extremely loyal to the people he counts as his circle. Years after his escape from Century City, Eli returned to what was left of his home in Pasadena the vain hope that he might learn what happened to his parents. Unfortunately, there was nothing left to find although Eli still hopes they might be alive somewhere. Vital Statistics Gender: Male Date of Birth: 12th August 2000 Place of Birth: Pasadena, California Height: 5'10" Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Family: *Brenda - Mother (deceased) *Tony - Father (deceased) Distinguishing Marks: Prisoner Barcode on his arm.